In the era of media systems, being capable of residing in computing devices such as, smart phones, the users of such computing devices are engrossed in multimedia that keeps the users busy and entertained. The users use their media systems to play music, video, and other multimedia. The multimedia may be stored as multimedia files in a multimedia database residing either on user's media system or on online media stores. Using the multimedia database, the users may create their own playlists of multimedia files being preferred by the users.
Conventionally, the users manually create playlists by selecting individual multimedia files stored in the multimedia database. Further, the users may also create playlists specifying certain conditions such as, ‘Sad Songs’ or ‘Patriotic Songs’ in the media systems. The media systems, based upon such conditions, fetch multimedia files from the multimedia database and generate a playlist accordingly.
Although the creation of the playlist is automated after the user specifies the condition(s), the playlist that is created is a static playlist. In other words, the playlist is not updated as and when new multimedia files are added on to the multimedia database. Therefore, gradually the playlist created by the users becomes obsolete. In such a scenario, as the user might not be interested in the playlist which is preexisting in the media system, the user may either manually add new multimedia files to the playlist or may again specify a condition to create a new playlist.